pootlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Overseers
"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. I am a top-of-the-line organism with a mental efficiency rating that makes Albert Einstein look like a glorified special education student." Overseers are a genetically modified, defective sub-species of Martians handpicked by the Union of Chaos, given the purpose of acting as council members on individual Union planets and trusted governors/intelligence relayers. Overview Overseers are Martian in origin, but are highly modified for the Union's purposes. Each planet is designated seven Overseers who will act as the true ruling council of the planet. Decisions made by the Overseers are then relayed to the planet's Administrator who will serve as the "presenter" of whatever it is they came up with. Overseers are known barely by anyone outside of the higher ranking humans and Administrators. This is mainly to prevent the knowledge leaking to the populus that their beloved Administrator is just a puppet. I mean, we already know how much those pre-flood conspiracy theorists hated the idea of Obama being an alien. Selection Process Overseers are selected very carefully from a pool of defective Martians. It's really niche which Overseers you can choose because not every defective Martian is cognisant enough to function as a governor and ''worships chaos. And even then, it's even harder to get them through the orientation, training and conditioning. But once you get them, it's all good. The group of chaos-worshipping Martians in question was isolated and allowed to continue their existence by request of the True Chaos Insurgency during its lifetime. This request was (obviously) accepted and when the time came, they were all picked up and used as Overseers. Fan-fucking-tastic plan. However, the setback is that they are very limited in numbers. Barely any of the new Martians flowing in are actually worthy, and same goes for the ones actually born of the Overseers. This is a major problem when establishing actual dominance on a planet - if there is a lack of Overseers, sometimes a smaller council will be founded, the High Lords will directly dictate the planet's operations or everyone will just shoot it up and there'll be no government. Modifications As far as modifications go, these things are barely Martian. They're as Martian as the average T.C.I was human. Intensely modified, retaining only shape and mindset. They are given some set of light clothing so they fit in a bit better, and it's made sure that they're accepted by the Ungods and that each one of them gets at least one mark. This allows them to function a lot better, such as having more concentrated telepathic abilities and in some cases, gaining the convenient ability of telekinesis. These vary from Overseer to Overseer but the general consensus is that they're cool, good and nice. Overseers' eyes are also gouged out and covered up and in their place a set of synthetic eyes is given, with one large eye in the center, two on each side diagonally above, and one directly below. The best part is that we give them emotions. Since their brains are bugged all to high hell already, we go even further with that. Now you have a superintelligent being capable of getting mad. Beliefs and Views '''Views towards the Union' For the most part, the Overseers are fine with the Union. They see themselves as superior -and technically, they are- to the dominant human race. But as far as I'm concerned, they're fine because of their high position. They get to do what they enjoy, and that's all that really matters when you're trying not to get overthrown by them. Views towards Avgrundism Overseers are picked out from groups of chaos-worshipping Martians, so they're fine with Avgrundism and even accept it with open arms. It is vital for an Overseer to obtain the mark of at least one Ungod (NOT VARNAKA DON'T FUCKING TRY THAT) before they are appointed as an Overseer. Outside the Nexus Although they usually spend their time chilling in the Name Nexus Super Bubble Hot Tub™, Overseers sometimes leave the Nexus. Although this is discouraged, it's not forbidden. They do some interesting things on the outside, for example: * Searching piles of rubbish for nothing in particular. * Feeling up the civvies. * Feeling up the soldiers. * Throwing things around. Violently. * Living in a barn and waiting to be killed. * Leading a group of eager soldiers to a rebel base they found... With their minds. * g̹̦͚̞͢ua̺̞̱̞̪̬̙͠ca̴͆ͅm̧͎͉͎̠ͣ̾͊ͤọ̟̔͊l͍̥̖̰̹̺e͋ ͔̯͍͉̙̅ͩͥ̈́ͨ̒ͅn̘̼ͭ́igg̥̦̮̣̥̓̽̏̈́͆aͦ ̵p̃͛͞eṉ̡̜ȋ̑̅̃̾s